nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Tradesman's Boy
'"The Tradesman's Boy" '''is the fourth episode of ''Fantasyland, the third season, and the 31st episode overall. It was told and narrated by Nutty, premiering on February 28, 2014. In the episode, Grant's guardian, the head of SWITCH, perishes, but not before passing on a critical message. The Episode This is SWITCH: The Small World Importing, Trading, and Chartering House. Grantham, the youngest child of the King and Queen, was to be sent from here to the Edan Alpse, a mountain village miles away. However, a vicious storm that last eighteen days kept the SS World from ever departing the dock. The child was taken in by the CEO of SWITCH. He and his sister, for he was not married, raised the child as Grant. They knew, of course, his royalty, and were accepting of the fact that one day he would leave them when the gong rang. Grant had a cheerful life at SWITCH. He learned economics and history from his daily chores and he found delight in meeting the crew of incoming ships. He heard tales of pirates and sea-monsters from merchants and traders. The highlight of his life came when, on a stormy, winter night seven months after his 21st birthday, the King's funeral ship passed by. On the deck, the majestic Queen was drenched in black, her hand resting on the coffin. Grant immediately sympathized with her. Only he hated the Queen. Her transition of power to the advisors had only exacerbated conditions at SWITCH. Which was why Grant was a Rebel for DAWN. He received covert mail from a small sailboat that came to SWITCH's harbor every few days. The mail provided a countdown until Strike. 23 years after his unknown flight from the palace, a horrific plague tortured the kingdom. Hundreds lost their lives to the disease. The Queen herself took to her bed. So did Grant's Keepers. The sister died when her heart stopped. Grant's Keeper then took to his deathbed shortly after. "Grant," he said, "I am so very proud of you." Grant was distraught. He took care of the elderly tradesman until the doctors declared one night to be his last. As his Keeper took his last breaths, he suddenly spoke. "Grant, we are not your parents." Grant was confused. Was he going insane in his final moments? "You are royal." "I'm what?" Grant didn't know what to say. "Grantham of Fantasyland..." the Keeper wheezed. And he explained it all. He explained the storm, the Queen, the prophecy, and lastly, the gong. The large gong that hung outside the entrance to the harbor. It only rang when struck with a special mallet the Keeper kept in the clocktower beyond the harbor. "Ring the gong. Go to your mother." Grant stared. The Keeper's hands fluttered. He took his last breath. As he exhaled, he gasped, "Gemini" Grant never rang the gong. In fact, he left SWITCH immediately. But not for the castle. He didn't care about the Queen. She wasn't his mother. He wouldn't listen. He began his journey to DAWN's headquarters. The Strike should happen soon...or even better now. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Grant made his first appearance in this episode, drowning in hatred for the Queen who, unbeknownst to him, is his mother. The Strike is also first mentioned. This was the first time "Gemini" was uttered. Trivia *The SWITCH acronym is one of the producers' favorite parts of the episode. *The ship SS World translates to Small Small World. *This was the last episode to feature a large audience. Viewership declined and would not rise again until Insinuation, despite seasons being well-received. Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes